1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to a damper, such as is used with a glove box of an automobile. The damper includes an adjustable clamp and further includes a damper housing forming a cylinder with an area of decreased internal diameter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of an air cylinder damper device in combination with a monofilament element biased by a spring for use with a storage cabinet, such as an automobile glove box, is well known as illustrated by U.S. Pat. No. 5,333,845, entitled "Damper Device" and issued to Seiichi on Aug. 2, 1994. An air damper is likewise illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,104,098 entitled "Cylinder Type Air Damper" and issued to Kaneko on Apr. 14, 1992.
However, the prior art designs have several disadvantages. Firstly, the prior art designs frequently require secondary fasteners to attach the damper to the panel. Secondly, the prior art designs have frequently utilized a monofilament element with loops formed at each end. Metal clasps are pinched onto the monofilament element at each end to form loops. One loop is attached to the piston and the other loop is attached to the glove box. However, this design would fail if the clasps became loose. Additionally, once the loops are created on the monofilament element, the monofilament element distance is set and cannot be changed. Thirdly, the prior art designs typically have an initial jump when the glove box is released.